Better Understand
by mintlovesme
Summary: Raiden and Kenshin get closer during the season of Christmas. Hibari x Yamamoto, Tsuna x Gokudera, OC x OC Rated M for suggestive themes and language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KHR and the OCs involved in the story**

**Credits: I'd like to thank Filia Neptuni for allowing me to use her characters Kenshin and Raiden from The Lost Guardians Arc [If you'd like to view her story, go to this link: s/6604774/1/The-Lost-Guardians-Arc]**

**Thank you very much**

* * *

Chapter 1:

~December 19

"We're going to do something special this Christmas," the Tenth began, everyone's faces either filled with excitement or bewilderment, "We're going to spend Christmas with special people. Meaning we can't leave them or stay with another without them for the rest of December, you're bound until New Year's day," he explained further.

Everyone in the room, namely Hibari, Yamamoto, Kenshin, Gokudera, and Raiden were all filled with mixed emotions. Kenshin tugged on his cousin's shirt and whispered to him, "Can't I just spend Christmas with you? I mean, not everyone in this room is in good terms with me," Yamamoto just shrugged his shoulders, "It's what Tsuna wants and as Guardians, we have to follow him. Sorry, couz," he explained, earning a sigh from the younger male. "I've already listed who you're spending Christmas and New Years with so I will just approach each of you personally to tell you of your partner. You may enjoy your dinner, thank you," Tsuna ended with a smile.

As they dispersed to line up on the buffet table, Tsuna tapped Kenshin's shoulder. "Yes?" Kenshin said, "You have Raiden," Tsuna whispered and smiled, walking away right after. Kenshin's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe he got paired up with that prick. "WHAT?! I-YOU PAIRED ME WITH THAT-THAT-" he heard Raiden shout in the same amount of disbelief, maybe even more, once he was informed. Their cousins, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other, "I have a strong feeling," Gokudera began, Yamamoto replied with a smile and nod. Gokudera heaved in a deep sigh, "Why can't I get anybody else?" he asked himself, "Come on now, do you really hate me that much?" Yamamoto asked jokingly. Before Gokudera could answer, Tsuna appeared before them, "You have Hibari-san," he said pointing at Yamamoto. "Yeah! I'm not spending Christmas with the baseball-idiot! Woohoo!" Gokudera jumped in joy.

"At least someone's happy," Raiden scoffed, still feeling disgust with the thought of spending Christmas with that clumsy dim-witted idiot. Speaking of him, where was he? Raiden looked around the room and indeed Kenshin wasn't there. He raised a brow and approached Yamamoto, "Where's your cousin?" he asked, "Oh, he left the room a little while ago. Maybe to go to the restroom," Yamamoto said with a shrug. Raiden nodded and thanked him, then exited the room as well.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Raiden called out. Nothing. He started walking down the hallway. Later, he started hearing the sound of a clanking sword, "Kenshin?" he called again while tracking down the source of the sound. He found an open door and the clanking became louder, "Oi, what are you doing out-" Raiden was interrupted by a blade nearly touching his nose, "Leave me alone," Kenshin said as he glared at the other. Kenshin raised his katana higher, making Raiden take a few steps back to prevent the blade from cutting his skin, "Get out!" Kenshin demanded and stood up and walked forward until Raiden was against the wall. Kenshin brought his katana to Raiden's neck, narrowing his eyes. "KENSHIN DON'T!" someone shouted, getting Kenshin's attention. It was their cousins Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Raiden!" Gokudera said as he ran towards them. Kenshin brought down his sword at the sight of his cousin, "Yamamoto I-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera shouted and lunged at Kenshin, landing on top of him and punching him hard on the face. Kenshin didn't try to stop him and just closed his eyes as he waited to be beaten to death. "Gokudera! Gokudera stop!" Yamamoto held Gokudera's shoulders and pulled him from Kenshin. Gokudera shook off Yamamoto and tended to his cousin, "Are you okay?" he asked as he scanned Raiden's body for any cuts or bruises. "I'm okay," Raiden answered and Gokudera walked him back to the party they were currently partaking in, leaving the other two behind.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he helped his cousin sit up. Kenshin let out a few coughs and rubbed some stinging spots on his face then nodded, spitting out blood after. "What got into you?" Yamamoto asked as calmly as possible. Kenshin continued to stay quiet, sooner, Yamamoto found it useless to talk to the male. "Wait here," Yamamoto requested and quickly went back to the party room. After a few moments of silence, Kenshin tried to stand up. After doing so, he took his sword and went back into the room Raiden found him in to take the sheath and reinsert his katana into it. Closing the door behind him, he stood against it. _I'm sorry_, he said in his mind and brought his head down. _I'm so sorry!_ he closed his eyes tighter and clenched his jaw, trying to keep in the tears that began to fall.

Yamamoto took Kenshin home after telling the others and after he found him crying. Both of them silent on the way. Entering Yamamoto's home, where Kenshin stays while he's visiting, Kenshin walked in after the door opened and went up to Yamamoto's room, to his futon. Yamamoto quickly followed him. "You can sleep on my bed tonight," Yamamoto offered. Kenshin dropped his katana on the floor and turned to face his cousin and hugged the older male tightly. Yamamoto let out a relieved sigh and rubbed comforting circles on his cousin's back while stroking his hair at the same time. Kenshin began crying at this point, everything he was feeling, he had to pour it out somehow, and that incident with Raiden was the wrong person at the wrong time to do it to.

After Kenshin had gone silent, Yamamoto lifted his head up, "Let's go to bed now okay?" Yamamoto asked. Kenshin nodded and let Yamamoto guide him to the bed. "Sleep here for tonight, I think you've had enough chaos for the day, ne?" Yamamoto smiled and tucked him in, "Good night," he said and gave Kenshin a kiss on the forehead. Kenshin instantly fell asleep, with a small smile on his face. _At least he's happy now_, Yamamoto thought and smiled as well. He cared for his cousin and what happened today was maybe a bit too much for him that he'd burst.

Later on, Yamamoto's phone vibrated.

_I'm outside with Raiden and Hibari. Juudaime said we have to stay together._  
_Get out here._

It came from Gokudera. Yamamoto sighed and looked at Kenshin before going downstairs to tend to Gokudera and his cousin. He opened his door and smiled at the two, "Welcome," he greeted. "Tch, took you long enough," Gokudera scoffed and nudged Raiden's shoulder, "Well, we have to follow Juudaime's "orders" so here's Raiden and Hibari," Gokudera said and presented Kenshin and Yamamoto's partner-of-the-month, "Merry Christmas," Gokudera greeted and walked off. Yamamoto blinked, he didn't get to protest to whatever Gokudera was saying then quickly let the other two inside.

Yamamoto scratched his head, "Um, I have a guest room upstairs right across mine so I guess one or both of you can stay there. If not, one can always stay on the couch here," Yamamoto said in an awkward tone. "I'll take the guest room," Raiden stepped forward, "Are you sure? I mean after what happened, I don't think it's really okay," Yamamoto protested. "I'll take the guest room," Raiden repeated in a serious tone. "Okay, okay," Yamamoto said, raising his hands up then looked at Hibari, "Is it okay for you to stay here on the couch?" he asked, receiving a slight nod from the other. "Okay we're settled. Good night I guess."

Kenshin woke up the next day in his cousin's bed in their room. He groaned as he sat up and brought his hand to his forehead then turned his head to where his futon was supposed to be. Yamamoto wasn't there but his futon looked like he woke up and forgot to fix it. "Yamamoto?" Kenshin called out hoarsely as he got off his cousin's bed. He stumbled to get his balance while he made his way to the bathroom, "Couz?" he called again when he heard the shower was on. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Yamamoto?"

"Yeah?" Yamamoto said, emerging from the stairs. Kenshin blinked at his cousin then looked from him to the bathroom door. "If-if you're there, wh-who's in here?" he stuttered then the bathroom door opened and revealed Kyoya Hibari in a towel. "WHAA-?!" Kenshin quickly backed up from the other, his face steaming, then rushed to the side of his cousin. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he stammered. Hibari just raised a brow and went back in the bathroom.

Yamamoto looked at his shocked cousin and patted his head, "You okay?" he asked. "I guess," Kenshin answered, keeping his head down to hide the blush across his face. Yamamoto chuckled and ruffled his cousin's hair, "Come on, I'll make you hot chocolate," he said and led Kenshin downstairs.

Kenshin sat quietly on the dining table as he waited for Yamamoto and his hot chocolate, "What food do you have here?" another voice was heard. Kenshin turned back and saw the prick he almost killed last night. He stood from his seat and took steps back and pointed a trembling finger at Raiden. "You're not supposed to be here," Kenshin said, his lips quivering. A while later, Yamamoto came out of the kitchen with a mug in his hands, "Alright couz, here's your-" Yamamoto quickly placed the mug down after seeing Raiden and Kenshin in the same area. "Kenshin, Kenshin, it's alr-"

"Yamamoto, what is he doing here?!" Kenshin raised his voice. Yamamoto stood in front of his cousin and held his shoulders, "Calm down. We're all just following Tsuna's wishes, and I think he wishes for _all of us_ to get along this month, okay?" he explained and patted Kenshin's shoulders, "So try and get along, couz," he added and ruffled his cousins hair. Kenshin let out a groan, "Fine," he said softly then sighed. Yamamoto smiled at his cousin and took a step aside so Raiden and Kenshin can face each other.

Kenshin hesitantly brought his head up and looked at Raiden as he bit his lip. They both stayed silent, Raiden trying to catch Kenshin's eye while the other tried as much as possible to avoid them. Then, Kenshin stretched out his hand. Silent still, Raiden slowly brought his hand out as well and held Kenshin's firmly before they shook them. "Okay, we're in agreement. No more fights," Yamamoto said and returned to the kitchen, "Be sure to drink your hot choco Kenshin! Or it's gonna get cold," he added.

Kenshin just sighed and sat down again, grabbing his hot chocolate and tilting it carefully to not burn his lips and tongue. Raiden somehow found it cute. He didn't notice he was simling to himself until Kenshin glanced at him from time to time until he finally said, "Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy." Raiden blinked, "U-uh, nothing. It's nothing," he said as he shook his head. "But-" Kenshin tried to say, "I'm going upstairs!" Raiden said a little loudly and ran up, leaving Kenshin dumfounded in the dining area.

"Oh Kenshin, how are your bruises?" Yamamoto asked from the kitchen. _Oh yeah_, Kenshin thought and touched his left cheek, "Ow," he said as he felt a jolt of pain once he'd touched it, "I think it's swollen," he answered, "And I think the others are too," he added and held his mug, blew the contents and took a sip. Gently poking his bruise, Kenshin stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What do I do Yamamoto?" he asked as he entered. "Let me see," Yamamoto said and approached his cousin, cupping the younger male's face and gently ran his thumb through Kenshin's cheeks. Kenshin twitched at the slight jolts of pain he felt as Yamamoto checked his bruises, "I guess Gokudera hit you pretty hard," he said with a sigh. "Ah, Hibari, can you treat Kenshin's wounds for me?" Yamamoto asked as Hibari appeared in his sights. Kenshin flinched at his cousin's request and quickly held Yamamoto's sleeve, "It's okay Yamamoto, I can wait," Kenshin said, almost begging. "Your bruises can't," Yamamoto retorted with a smile and went back to what he was cooking.

"Hn, come here, herbivore," Hibari said and walked to the couch. Kenshin gulped and followed him quietly. "Oi, Yamamoto! Where's the first-aid kit?" Hibari asked aloud, "Somewhere under the table in the living room!" Yamamoto replied. "Hn," Hibari hummed and looked under the table, retrieving the first-aid kit. "Sit down," Hibari said, sounding like it was a command and Kenshin instantly followed. Hibari sat beside Kenshin, the first-aid kit on his lap, "Let me see," he said. Again, Kenshin did as he said, tensed and trembling as he was.

Hibari chuckled, "Relax," he said in a calmer tone, "I'm not going to do anything," he added. [But] Kenshin didn't feel any more comfortable because the other male still had an emotionless face on. "I-I'll try," Kenshin said, trying not to stutter. Hibari just hummed again and got the pain killer. He put some on his fingers and brought them to Kenshin's face, "This'll hurt a bit," he warned and placed his fingers on Kenshin's one of many bruises as gently as possible and spread the substance around the mark. Kenshin twitched slightly at the sudden warmth then relaxed a bit after getting used to it.

After Hibari finished, Kenshin thanked him and walked towards the stairway, "Yamamoto! I'm going back to our room 'kay?" he said and climbed the stairs. Upon reaching their room, Kenshin stopped and looked at the guest room, "He wouldn't mind if I sleep in the guest room, right? It's empty anyway," he thought aloud. He shrugged then walked over to the guest room door and turned the knob.

To his surprise, the bed was messed up and once the door was fully opened, there was a figure at the end of the room. Kenshin took another quick scan of the room as he walked in and when his eyes landed on the figure, it was Raiden about to take off his shirt. Kenshin froze at the sight, blood rushing up his cheeks.

Raiden somehow felt another's presence and whipped his head towards the door and found Kenshin. He froze in place, his shirt halfway off his torso. Once their eyes met, Kenshin's blush became deeper and closed his eyes, "S-sorry!" he said and turned to run to the next room but ran into the door instead. Kenshin fell on the floor, holding his face tightly as he let out a restrained moan of pain. "Woah! Kenshin, are you okay?!" Raiden said, rushing to the other's side. Kenshin didn't reply; instead, he curled up into a ball.

Raiden went in front of Kenshin and held his arms, "Let me see," he requested but Kenshin refused and started kicking around due to the pain. Raiden got kicked din the stomach and let out an annoyed grunt and got on top of Kenshin, pinning him on the floor. Raiden got hold of Kenshin's arms again and held them tightly, "Kenshin!" Raiden raised his voice enough to stop Kenshin's violent movements. "Let me see," he requested again and slowly lowered Kenshin's hands from his face.

Kenshin had a bloody nose and tear-stained cheeks. He sniffled a few times and a few more tears fell. Kenshin just closed his eyes as he tried to prevent himself from crying even more in front of the one person he didn't wish to see him cry. Raiden felt bad for him. "What happened?!" Yamamoto said as he rushed in the room, shocked to see the position the young males were in, "Wh-what happened to Kenshin?" he asked as he looked at his crying cousin. "He ran into the door," Raiden explained. "_That_ hard?" Yamamoto stressed, receiving a nod from Gokudera's cousin. He sighed, "I'll go get ice. Wipe his nose please," he said and rushed downstairs.

Raiden stood up and got a face towel and gave it to Kenshin, "Here, wipe your nose with it," he said. Kenshin sniffed and got the towel, bringing it to his nose, and blew. After cleaning his nose, Kenshin rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away. "Here, keep it on the bridge of his nose," Yamamoto said after coming back. Kenshin looked at him along with a soft whimper then shook his head. "You don't want another bruise do you?" Yamamoto asked, then Kenshin brought his head down. Yamamoto smiled and gave the stick of ice to Raiden, "If you're ready to eat, breakfast is on the table," Yamamoto said before leaving.

Raiden nodded and looked at Kenshin, "All this in one morning," he said and placed the ice right on the other's nosebridge. Kenshin still had the towel over his nose which was fortunate because it covered the whole half of his face, covering the soft shade of pink appearing on his cheeks, "I didn't know anyone was staying here," Kenshin began, through the towel, "I thought it was empty," he explained. Raiden smiled softly, "It's my fault," he said, "I didn't lock it," he chuckled. Kenshin smiled against the towel and looked at their surroundings.

Okay, there's ice on his nose, Raiden in front of him, and wait... What was this warmth on his lower region? Kenshin brought his eyes down and saw that Raiden was straddling him. Registering that into mind, Kenshin's face steamed up, causing the ice to melt quicker. "Um, Kenshin?" Raiden said, noticing the ice quickly evaporating. Kenshin didn't reply and heated even more.

_Damn it!_

-fin-

* * *

Hope you find the first chapter nice (or something else :3)

Creative Criticisms appreciated :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KHR and the OCs involved in the story**

**Credits: I'd like to thank Filia Neptuni for allowing me to use her characters Kenshin and Raiden from The Lost Guardians Arc [If you'd like to view her story, go to this link: s/6604774/1/The-Lost-Guardians-Arc]**

**Thank you very much**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Tsuna was looking out the window, thinking deeply. "Anything wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as he entered the living room. Tsuna shook his head, "I was just pondering if what I did was right," he looked at Gokudera, "Pairing Kenshin and Raiden." Gokudera smiled softly at the Tenth, "They'll come around," he said. Tsuna sighed and looked out the window, "I just hope they'll get along."

That same night, everyone was at the dining table, eating dinner. "I didn't know you could cook," Raiden remarked. He bit his lip at the sudden pain on his foot that Kenshin had stomped on. "Thanks?" Yamamoto said awkwardly, tilting his head then chuckling. Kenshin affixed his eyes on his food, ignoring the glare that Raiden was sending him. "What's for desert, couz?" Kenshin asked. "Oh, well, there's chocolate in the fridge a-"

"CHOCOLATE?!" both Raiden and Kenshin said then glared at each other, "I live here," Kenshin pointed, "I'm your partner," Raiden retorted. "You can share," Yamamoto interfered, letting out a deep sigh from tolerating the two. "Hmph," they said and continued eating. "I can't imagine how you manage yourself with all this," Hibari said with a groan of annoyance as he pinched his nosebridge. Yamamoto just shrugged and resumed eating. Once Kenshin was done, he stood up and went to the fridge. Getting the chocolate he walked back to the dining table and placed the chocolate near Raiden, "I'm going upstairs," he said and walked up the staircase, "Good night everybody."

Silence filled the dining room after Kenshin had left, excluding Hibari, Yamamoto and Raiden had worried faces. Kenshin entered his and his cousin's room and fixed his futon, bringing it to the guest room. _Follow Juudaime's wishes,_ Kenshin thought as he set up his futon next to the bed. He retrieved his pillow from his cousin's room and got himself comfortable. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Why does it have to be Raiden, of all people?" he asked, probably himself, softly before falling asleep.

"I'm done," Raiden said as he stood up, "Thank you for the food," he said as he bowed and turned to walk up the stairs. "Looks like they both don't want the chocolate," Hibari said before taking in the last of his dinner. Yamamoto only nodded and stood up to pick up the plates and utensils, Hibari stood up as well to help. "Hibari, can you put the chocolate back in the fridge please? Thanks," Yamamoto requested as he went to the kitchen to place the kitchenware in the sink. Hibari looked at the chocolate and picked it up, unwrapping it then took a bite.

Upon hearing the crunch of plastic, Yamamoto rushed back to the dining room and found Hibari eating the chocolate, "Hibari!" he said. "Hm?" was all Hibari said, ignoring the fact that the baseball-idiot was practically dying of worry. "That was for my cousin! He'd kill me if he finds out that it's go-" Yamamoto was silenced by Hibari's lips, soft and warm. "Mmh," Yamamoto whimpered, in a sense, Hibari taking his chance and darted his tongue in the other's mouth. Yamamoto could taste the chocolate on Hibari's tongue as their tongues swirled against each other. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, lacing his fingers around the other's black locks.

Before they went anywhere, Hibari broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Hibari cupped Yamamoto's cheek, who held Hibari's hand as he kissed the other's forehead. "Don't worry so much about your cousin," Hibari said, "...you'll spoil him," he added in a whisper. Yamamoto sighed and smiled softly, "Alright," he said and pecked Hibari's lips.

Raiden was sitting on his bed, legs folded as he carefully stayed on the edge, watching Kenshin's sleeping figure. "Why was I so mean to you before?" he whispered and propped his elbow on his leg, his head leaning on his hand. Thinking back at their past encounters, there wasn't one time when they wouldn't fight. It earned a sigh from Raiden, the feeling of regret getting in his head. "What are you looking at?" a soft coarse voice asked. Raiden blinked and noticed Kenshin was awake, trying to open his eyes. "N-nothing," Raiden said as he shook his head, "Did I wake you?" he asked. Kenshin shook his head, "No. I need to go," he said and stood up, stumbling as he did. "Go where?" Raiden asked as he watched Kenshin walk to the door. Kenshin groaned, "The bathroom!," he replied in an annoyed whisper and exited the room.

Raiden chuckled and tucked himself in.

_Why didn't I see this before?_

'Today is the first official day where you and your partner are bound until New Years!'

"And you're showing this to me, why?" Kenshin asked his cousin as he tried to keep one eye open. It was such an early hour, and this is the first thing he sees. Yamamoto just shrugged and smiled, "I thought you should see this right away," he reasoned. "Okay..." Kenshin said and brought his head back to his pillow, "I'm still sleepy," he said as he yawned. Yamamoto chuckled and stood up, exiting the room.

Yamamoto slowly and carefully closed the door and found Hibari waiting by his bedroom doorstep. "He saw the note?" he asked, "Mm-hmm," Yamamoto hummed and smiled brightly. Hibari smirked and tilted his head towards the bedroom, "Come on, it's too early," he said and earned a chuckle from the other. Yamamoto nodded and kissed Hibari's cheek before re-entering his bedroom, Hibari behind, closing the door and locking it.

Raiden woke up a few hours later, "It's nine," he said to himself and looked over to Kenshin, who was still fast asleep. A smile graced his lips, something so rare that the sensation felt unusual. He tilted his head when he saw some sort of sticky note on his stomach. _What's that?_ he thought and reached for the note carefully as to not wake the other up. Retrieving the note sucessfully, Raiden sat up on the other side of the bed and read it. "Today's the first official day where..." Raiden read aloud softly, trailing off as he continued to read the rest. "That means I can't leave Kenshin anywhere for anyone," he told himself and looked at the other side of the bed. "And he can't leave me."

That remark somehow made Raiden feel warm inside, it made him smile again. He then heard a soft groan and looked over his shoulder, finding Kenshin's awoken being, "Morning," he greeted. Kenshin stretched his arms and groaned again as a greeting back to Raiden. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, only to fall on the bed and cuddled the soft sheets. "Kenshin?" Raiden said and Kenshin stared at him with a blank face. Kenshin stood up and waved his finger, "You didn't see anything," he said and walked to the door, leaving the room.

Raiden laughed softly and nodded then stood up to exit the room as well. He heard the running of water, meaning Kenshin was washing up, so he went downstairs for a glass of orange juice. He hummed a tune while he was getting a glass and looking for the pitcher, then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Raiden said and walked to the front door. "Ah! Tsunayoshi, good morning!" he greeted and bowed to the Tenth. "Good morning, Raiden," Tsuna greeted back, smiling brightly. "Hey," Gokudera greeted casually. Raiden just waved at his cousin then scratched his head. "Uh, come in, I guess," he said and stood aside, giving way to the guests. "Yamamoto and Hibari are still asleep I guess, and Kenshin's washing up in the bathroom," he said. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Gokudera asked, crossing his arms. "Nope."

"G-good morning Juudaime!" Kenshin appeared by the stairway. "Good morning," Tsuna greeted back. "...good morning..." Kenshin greeted Gokudera with a bow as well. "Where's your cousin Kenshin?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, Yamamoto's still upstairs and his door's locked. I think him and Hibari's still sleeping," Kenshin replied in the most formal way possible. Tsuna nodded, "How are you guys?" he asked them. "Fine," Raiden replied. "J-Juudaime, please, take a seat here," Kenshin offered as he pointed at the couch. "Thank you," Tsuna said and took a seat beside Gokudera. Raiden and Kenshin took a seat as well, across each other, as they conversed with the Tenth.

"What happened yesterday?" Tsuna asked, curious about how Raiden and Kenshin are coping with each other. "Well, Kenshin ran into the door and gave himself a bloody nose," Raiden began, "so we had to treat it that time," he told, nodding at the end. Kenshin on the other hand, brought his head down as he blushed from both embarrassment and the flashback of what happened that day. "Speaking of which, how's your face, Kenshin? I heard Gokudera beat you up the day I announced this little 'challenge'," Tsuna said, glancing once at Gokudera. "I-I'm fine, th-thank you," Kenshin answered as he fumbled with his fingers.

Tsuna smiled at Kenshin then elbowed Gokudera's side, "Ow!" Gokudera said. Tsuna pointed his head in Kenshin's direction while he kept a bright smile on, "Anything to say, Gokudera?" Gokudera looked at Kenshin with a serious expression, "Ugh, fine. I'm sorry for beating you up the other day," he said. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests," Yamamoto cut in, fresh from the shower, "In the middle of an apology I see," he chuckled. "And what took you a long time to wake up?" Gokudera asked in a mocking tone, "Been busy?" he chuckled. A soft blush appeared across Yamamoto's cheeks as he scratched his head, "Well...yeah...heh." Gokudera smirked, "Idiocy at its best," he said.

Kenshin and Raiden stayed silent as they listened to their cousins' conversation. Looking back and forth from Gokudera to Yamamoto, Kenshin's eyes drifted to Tsuna, who had a light blush on his face. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. E-excuse me," Kenshin said and stood up, pacing towards the stairs. "Oh by the way, where's Hibari?" Gokudera asked. "Huh? Oh yeah," Yamamoto said and looked at the hallway of the end of the stairs, "He should be awake by now."

Kenshin entered the bathroom and stood against the door, fidgeting. "Don't think about it. Forget it!" Kenshin told himself as he tried to forget the conversation he just heard, hitting his head as an attempt. He crouched down on the ground, hitting his head still then the door opened behind him, making him fall backwards. "Are you okay, Kenshin?" Raiden asked as he looked at the other with a puzzled expression. Kenshin stood up quickly and nodded, "Y-yeah I'm o-okay," he stammered. "You seem...stunned," Raiden said, sounding suspicious and walked in the bathroom, locking the door.

Kenshin's plans on running away were now futile. "What's wrong?" Raiden asked. Kenshin started to fidget as anxiety and nervousness started to build up inside him. A bit annoyed by Kenshin's behaviour, Raiden asked him what was wrong again and started to take steps forward. Kenshin brought his head down when he felt the warmth in his cheeks, he could see it, his face was beet red. "Answer me," Raiden requested, "Hey," he lifted Kenshin's chin up to show his face. Kenshin didn't meet Raiden's eyes as much as possible to keep from getting any redder. He turned his head to the side then back down, shaking it, "I don't want to," he said softly and pushed Raiden gently, passing him and going for the door. "Kenshin," Raiden called and grabbed the other's arm. "Let go of me!" Kenshin said loudly, shaking his arm to get out of Raiden's grip. "Kenshin? You okay in there?" Yamamoto's voice was heard on the other side, "Listen, Juudaime wants to go out today so just dress up when you're done in there. We'll wait for you," he said and left. Raiden let go of Kenshin's arm and pointed a finger at him, "We'll talk later," he said and exited the bathroom.

Kenshin was left confused and scared.

_How am I to tell you?_

The three pairs left Yamamoto's home and followed Tsuna to where he wanted to go. "Where to, herbivore?" Hibari asked. "I want us to eat out first, then to the amusement park," Tsuna replied happily. Just like before, Raiden and Kenshin stayed quiet, listening intently at the other Guardians' conversation. For Kenshin, that is. For Raiden, he sends occassional glances at Kenshin, thinking that he'll give him an answer soon. Kenshin was acting so peculiar that moment in the bathroom, what was he thinking about?

They soon reached a good fast food joint to eat at and everyone sat across their partners, which made Kenshin uncomfortable. While everyone else was having a great conversation, Raiden and Kenshin were 'in their own world,' Kenshin in his world of worry and anxiety, and Raiden in his world of curiosity. The whole time they were waiting for their food, Raiden had his eyes glued to Kenshin, hoping to catch his eye.

When the waiter served their food, Kenshin didn't seem so hungry. "You don't like the food?" Tsuna asked. "Oh um, I'm sorry Ju-Juudaime. I'm not that hungry," Kenshin admitted. "No no, it's okay Kenshin," Tsuna said and smiled. Kenshin put on a slight smile and looked at his food again, moving pieces of meat with his fork. "But I suggest you eat 'cuz we're going to do a lot after this," Tsuna smiled, "I don't want you to run out of energy so quickly," he said the continued eating. Kenshin nodded and stabbed a piece of meat with his fork, bringing it to his mouth and ate it whole. Yamamoto and Tsuna smiled at him and everyone continued eating.

Kenshin managed to finish his food right on time and everyone left for the amusement park. They stopped at the entrance, "Well, you all know the rules. Stay with your partner, we'll meet here at eleven," Tsuna explained. "We'll be here all day?" Raiden asked, a tinge of disbelief present in his voice. "Yes," Tsuna answered. Raiden had a huge smile on his face, he loved the amusement park. "Off we go then," Yamamoto said and started walking to the ticket booth with Hibari. "WOOHOO!" Raiden howled, his arms in the air. Kenshin smiled at the fact that their there for the whole day but the only thing that kept him from enjoying this day, was the answer that he needed to give Raiden within the day. That thought wiped the smile off his face.

Everyone went to different directions once they had entered the park. "Where should we go fi-" Kenshin was about to ask Raiden when Raiden pulled him to the roller coaster. "Here! Here!" Raiden said as he pointed at the ride. "We just ate," Kenshin reasoned, "So?" Raiden asked, "I don't want to puke!"

"Fine," Raiden said and looked around for another ride, "How 'bout that?" he pointed at the log ride, "I'm sure that won't make us puke," he reasoned. Kenshin nodded, "Okay, let's go there," he said and smiled at Raiden, following him to the said ride. They got on the ride, Raiden in front and Kenshin at the back, "Enjoy the ride," the worker said with a smile and the ride started to move. The start was slow as the log made its way to the ramp and as it climbed up the ramp, Kenshin looked around. "Hey! There's Tsuna!" he said, tapping Raiden's shoulder repeatedly. Raiden looked over to where Kenshin was pointing, "Oh yeah," he said. They both faced front again and they were nearing the drop. Kenshin gripped on the side of the log, he didn't like rides that had drops. "Here we go~" Raiden said, excited for the drop. Both males screamed as they pummelled down, Kenshin wrapping his arms around Raiden's waist as he shut his eyes, Raiden howling as they slid. When they reahed the end, the log splashed against the water, landing on both of them. Raiden laughed and wiped the water from his face, "Is it over?" Kenshin asked, still holding Raiden's waist. Raiden didn't reply and stood from the log, then Kenshin followed closely behind him.

"Let's go on a slow ride," Yamamoto suggested as him and Hibari looked around for a ride. "I'd like somewhere dark," Hibari said and brought an arm around Yamamoto's waist. Yamamoto chuckled and leaned on Hibari's shoulder, "Hmm... How 'bout we go to an empty bathroom, lock it, close the lights, and... Well, you know the rest," he said seductively. Hibari smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

They made their way to the nearest restroom and found Tsuna and Gokudera, "Hey guys," Tsuna greeted. "Out," Hibari said as he pointed at the door. "What?" Gokudera said, raising a brow. "Out," Hibari repeated. Yamamoto smiled then chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry guys, he's up again," he said and scratched his head. Gokudera laughed slyly, "I get it, I get it. Come on Juudaime, we don't want to interrupt what they're about to do. Let's go," he said and guided the now blushing Tsuna out the restroom. "What should we do next?" Gokudera asked. "I wanna get cotton candy," Tsuna said softly, still blushing from the recent conversation. Gokudera nodded, "Alright," he said and held Tsuna's hand as he looked for a cotton candy machine.

They soon found one and it had a variety of colors. "Pick one, Tsuna," Gokudera said. "This one," Tsuna said as he pointed at the pink one. The one manning the cart handed Tsuna the cotton candy he had chosen and bowed, "Thank you," he said. "My treat, Juudaime," Gokudera said as he started to fish for his wallet then the owner waved his hand, "It's free. Merry Christmas you two," he said and smiled. "Thank you very much," Tsuna and Gokudera thanked and bowed to the kind gentleman. "Don't think about it too much," Gokudera said and patted Tsuna's back. "Just enjoy the day and forget about it," he advised and they walked around the amusement park.

"What should we do next?" Raiden asked after they'd dried themselves from their last ride. Kenshin just shrugged, "I don't feel like riding anything," he said. "Well then, let's go to some of the booths," Raiden suggested, earning a nod from Kenshin and they both walked around to look for a good booth. "How 'bout that one?" Kenshin asked as he pointed at the booth where they have to knock out a stack of bottles. "Did you want anything there?" Raiden asked, crossing his arms. "I want that," Kenshin said and pointed at the rather big teddy bear and smiled at Raiden. "It's always the stuff toys, huh," Raiden chuckled and walked towards it, "Oh well, let's give it a try," he said with a shrug and paid the man, getting one ball and took a shot.

-fin-

* * *

Leave reviews please! :) I'd like to know what you think of this story so far : Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KHR and the OCs involved in the story**

**Credits: I'd like to thank Filia Neptuni for allowing me to use her characters Kenshin and Raiden from The Lost Guardians Arc [If you'd like to view her story, go to this link: s/6604774/1/The-Lost-Guardians-Arc]**

**Thank you very much**

* * *

Chapter 3:

After various games, rides, and food later. They all gathered back at the entrance. "Did anyone ride the Ferris wheel already?" Tsuna asked. Everyone shook their heads, "Good! 'Cuz that will be our last ride for today," he said with a clap, "We all won't be in one cart though," he added. "I think we knew that, Juudaime," Gokudera said with a smile, "What are we waiting for? Let's go," he added and walked ahead of them.

They each entered a different cart, each having their own plans. "Remember what you owe me," Raiden said right after their cart door was closed. Kenshin nodded, "I know. I still don't know how to say it though," he reasoned. "Just say it then," Raiden urged. Kenshin shook his head, "I can't," he protested. "Why not?" Raiden asked, trying to tolerate how annoying Kenshin was being right now. "I know you wouldn't understand," Kenshin reasoned, moving back little by little as he felt Raiden getting angry. "What wouldn't I understand?" Raiden asked, unconsciously moving forward. "That's what I can't tell you," Kenshin answered. "Damn it Kenshin! You're not being reasonable!" Raiden shouted, losing all tolerance as he pounded on the window of the cart.

Kenshin stayed quiet and shut his eyes, awaiting Raiden's fist to hit his face. Nothing came. Slowly opening his eyes, Kenshin saw Raiden with his back turned, "Raiden?" Kenshin called softly, reluctantly reaching to touch the other's back but faltered a bit halfway as he debated whether to go on or stop. He continued and slowly took hold of Raiden's shoulder, who instantly shook it off. Kenshin kneeled on the ground in front of Raiden and held his arms, "Please understand. It's too early to tell you why," he explained as he rubbed comforting circles on Raiden's arms using his thumb. "If you're angry with me... You can hit me. I promise I won't get angry or tell our cousins," he said and straightened his back, levelling his head with Raiden's torso.

"I...don't want to...hurt you," Raiden said with restraint. "If it'll relieve that anger then ju-" Kenshin suddenly felt a strong force on his right cheek, strong enough to bring his whole body to the floor. Shocked, Kenshin slowly gathered himself and just when he was about to get up, he received another blow on the other side. He was on the floor again, his face beat up and numb. Raiden's punches were strong. Instead of getting up facing Raiden, Kenshin got up and kneeled, his back facing Raiden, then let out a few coughs. Raiden was panting, although he was able to expel the anger inside of him, it didn't feel any better knowing that the power he exerted may be enough to break the other's jaw.

"Feel better?" Kenshin asked calmly, turning to face him. "Y-yeah," Raiden replied and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry." Kenshin smiled, "No need. I insisted," he pointed and took his seat again. Kenshin looked out the window and found themselves about halfway to the top of the wheel. "It's bad to keep it in," he said as he adored the view. "Why?" Raiden asked as he began to look out the window as well. "When you can't hold it in anymore, you burst. And when you burst, who knows what you can do," Kenshin explained and breathed against the window, giving it a patch of fog then drew a smiley on it. _Don't be like me_, he thought and watched the smiley fade.

Soon, they reached the top and the Ferris wheel stopped. "It's so beautiful," Kenshin said, the lights of the amusement park made the view even better. "It is," Raiden agreed. They looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Kenshin pulled Raiden into a hug. He sighed and tightened the hug, "Ah... I'm sorry," he whispered then sniffed, "I'm sorry I almost killed you," he said in a soft sob and gripped on Raiden's shirt.

Raiden slowly hugged back and patted Kenshin's back as he tried to comfort him, "I'm sorry, too," he said, "For treating you badly in the past," he added and pulled from the hug to look at Kenshin. "I'm sorry for hitting you, too," he said and looked at the clear bruises that are displayed on Kenshin's cheeks, "I told you not to apologize for that," Kenshin said and smiled slightly. "Doesn't it hurt though?" Raiden asked and Kenshin chuckled in response. "Yeah, it does but that's what I got for asking for it," Kenshin reasoned.

By the time they began to just sit there, the ride was almost over. Soon, the worker opened their cart door and they exited the cart. "It's about midnight already," Tsuna said as he looked at his watch. "We can all head home now. Unless, any of you still want to go somewhere together?" he asked the crowd. No one answered, "I'm tired," Kenshin said in a lazy tone, leaning on his cousin's shoulder. "I guess we should head home, Juudaime. Thank you for today," Yamamoto said and nodded his head, "Be careful on your way home," he added. Tsuna smiled and they parted ways.

"Okay couz," Yamamoto began, "Get on," he said and turned around, squatting. Kenshin groaned and jumped on Yamamoto's back, who caught his legs and carefully stood straight. Yamamoto sighed and started walking, "Come on guys," he said and they began to walk home. "Home sweet home," Raiden said in a yawn. "You guys can, I don't know, eat a midnight snack or something while I tuck Kenshin in," Yamamoto said and went upstairs.

Yamamoto set Kenshin on the bed of the guest room, "Raiden won't mind," he said to himself and pulled the blanket over his cousin. Smiling, Yamamoto gently ruffled Kenshin's hair then brushed his bangs off his face. Then he noticed a relatively dark patch on his right cheek, _Where'd he get this from?_ he thought and touched it very lightly. It caused Kenshin to move his head a bit but he didn't wake up. Yamamoto suspected Raiden in almost an instant, who else could've done this to his cousin?

After giving his cousin a kiss on the forehead, he headed downstairs. "Raiden," he called sternly. "Yes?" Raiden said as he met Yamamoto in the dining area. "Kenshin has a bruise on his face, covering his whole cheek. You don't happen to know anything about it, do you?" Yamamoto asked as he bore his eyes into Raiden's. As for Raiden, he knew, sooner or later, that Yamamoto would be asking him about Kenshin's bruises and that he couldn't keep it from the older male for long. "I caused them," he answered, his head down as he fumbled with his hands. Yamamoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "How?" he asked. "I punched him twice," Raiden began, "B-but he was asking for it! I was trying to stop myself and then he told me to let it out so... I did," he continued before Yamamoto could say anything.

Yamamoto sighed deeply and massaged his head with two of his fingers, "Okay, whatever," he said. "I'll go up now," Raiden said with a bow and scurried off to the guest room. Yamamoto groaned and slumped on the couch next to Hibari. "Hn, you're worried again," Hibari said, entwining their hands. "How can I not? It's my cousin involved," Yamamoto said as he gave a light squeeze to Hibari's hand. Hibari used his free hand to make Yamamoto face him and captured his lips. Yamamoto responded quickly and tilted his head, bringing the kiss deeper. Hibari moaned softly in the kiss then straddled Yamamoto's hips without breaking contact, their stiff lengths against each other.

Yamamoto broke the kiss and looked into Hibari's eyes, panting. They stared at each other for a few moments then Hibari kneeled up, wrapping his arms around Yamamoto's neck. "Shouldn't we be sleeping?" Yamamoto said softly. "Just shut up and do me," Hibari growled and tugged on Yamamoto's hair, making him crane his head up, and caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Raiden stood by the side of his bed, watching Kenshin's sleeping figure again. _What am I doing?_ he thought and ran a hand through his hair. "Should I sleep on his futon?" he asked himself and walked over to Kenshin's futon, "I think he'll kill me," he told himself and scratched his head. Kenshin let out a soft groan and shifted on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting his vision. Then, his eyes fell upon a familiar figure, "Raiden? Why aren't you asleep?" he asked in a groggy tone. "Well, you're on my bed and I didn't think it was okay for me to sleep on your futon so-"

"Stay with me," Kenshin whispered as he pulled on Raiden's arm. Raiden blinked then blushed, "Um, o-okay," he said and Kenshin opened the sheets, scooting over a bit to give Raiden space. Raiden lied down next to Kenshin, the closeness making him uncomfortable. As Raiden shifted to get into a comfortable position, Kenshin suddenly hugged him by the waist and placed his head on Raiden's chest. Blushing furiously, Raiden tried not to move as much and told himself to relax. Letting out a soft sigh, Raiden eventually felt comfortable and hesitantly placed a hand on Kenshin's hair, stroking it gently.

The next day, Yamamoto woke up in the living room, clothes all over the floor and a familiar raven-haired male asleep on top of him. He gently layed Hibari on the couch without waking him and put on his boxers, going up to his room to retrieve a blanket and went back to the couch, draping the blanket over the Cloud Guardian. Then he picked up his and Hibari's clothes, putting the other's into a neat pile at the foot of the couch then brought his clothes with him to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, he walked towards the guest room door, opening the door slowly and carefully. Once he entered, his eyes fell upon a rather comforting sight. Raiden and Kenshin were sharing the bed, Kenshin's head on Raiden's chest with Raiden's hand on Kenshin's head. It made Yamamoto feel warm inside. Not staying around to wake them up, he left the room. When he got downstairs, he found Hibari dressing up. "Morning," he greeted and kissed Hibari's forehead. "The herbivores awake?"Hibari asked. "No," Yamamoto answered with a shake of his head and a smile. "Good."

Kenshin stirred awake as the sunlight pried his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes to help wake himself up then it registered in his mind: he was lying down on someone. A smile formed on Kenshin's mouth as he recalled what happened last night. He looked up and saw Raiden still asleep. A chuckle escaped his lips and he carefully removed Raiden's hand from his head, sitting up on the bed just as carefully. "And I thought we'd be fighting forever," Kenshin whispered to himself and brushed a few stray hairstrands from Raiden's face.

Adoring Raiden's cute face, a thought came to Kenshin's head: _What if I kiss him?_ He knew the choice was to either they're go back to the past where they always fight or take the risk and do it, he's asleep anyway. Kenshin bit his lip and pursed them. _Here goes nothing_, he mentally told himself and leaned in, kissing Raiden on the cheek. Quickly pulling away, Kenshin blushed a relatively red color and got off the bed, leaving the room as quickly and as quietly as possible. Successful, he went downstairs for a glass of water.

Once he got downstairs, he froze. "Y-Yama..." he trailed off as he was a loss for words. Upon hearing Kenshin's voice, Yamamoto fidgeted and face Kenshin, the shock keeping him silent. Hibari stopped as well and looked at the baseball-idiot's cousin but his expression remained nonchalant. Kenshin had walked in on his cousin getting a blowjob. Soon enough, Kenshin turned scarlet and dropped his gaze to the floor. "K-Kenshin," Yamamoto managed to say as he fixed his robe. Yamamoto approached his cousin to explain the situation but as Yamamoto got closer, Kenshin took a step further. "I-I was just going to get a glass of water," Kenshin said, almost in a whisper and paced to the refrigerator.

"What am I going do?" Yamamoto asked Hibari. "Nothing," Hibari replied simply. "Nothing? Why the hell would I do nothing?!" Yamamoto whispered. "This is a learning experience. What he saw was what he should learn from," Hibari explained. "What could he possibly learn from _that_?" Yamamoto asked, hands on his waist. "How to do a good blowjob," Hibari answered, laughing inwardly at his little joke. "This isn't funny Hibari. This is my cousin we're talking about. I'm pretty sure you know how he acts," Yamamoto pointed. "So what? He's going to go through this at one point in his life so why not now?" Hibari retored, crossing his arms as his patience was slowly being tested.

Kenshin sat on the floor with the glass of water in his hands while he listened to his cousin and Hibari's arguement. After he finally gathered enough courage to talk to them, he stood up and placed the glass on the counter before approaching them. "Hibari's right," Kenshin said as he stood in between them, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"How many days do we have before Christmas?" Tsuna asked Gokudera then he drank his tea. "Today is the twenty-first so there are only four days until Christmas, Juudaime," Gokudera replied. "What do you think if I decided to throw a Christmas Eve party?" Tsuna asked, facing the Storm Guardian. "It would be a blast, Juudaime. Really brings out the spirit of Christmas 'cause everyone's gathered together," Gokudera answered with a smile. "Alright, let's do it," Tsuna said and made a mental note. "Where would it be, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "Here," Tsuna smiled, "It's a big enough place, and we're only six," he pointed then took a sip from his tea again. Gokudera nodded, "Should we be preparing for it now?" he asked. "No, it's a bit too early."

Gokudera smiled and leaned in to kiss Tsuna on the forehead. Blushing from the kiss, Tsuna looked down at his tea, "What would you like to do today, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as propped his elbow on the table, his head resting on his hand as he smiled gently at Tsuna. "I-I don't know," Tsuna stuttered then glanced at Gokudera. "Oh, are you done with that?" Gokudera asked as he pointed at Tsuna's teacup. Tsuna just nodded and Gokudera stood up and gathered Tsuna's used kitchenware. Tsuna watched as Gokudera walked over to the sink and wash his used teacup and saucer. Hesitantly, Tsuna stood from his seat and walked up behind Gokudera and wrapped his arms around the Storm's waist, a bit hesitant still.

Feeling the arms of the Tenth, Gokudera smiled and paused, "Juudaime?" he said and dried his hands then faced Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, then placed his head on Gokudera's chest. They stayed like that for a few more moments then Gokudera placed his hand on Tsuna's head, gently pulling his hair down to make him look up then captured his lips. Tsuna was taken by surprise, but it didn't take him long to respond.

Tsuna transferred his arms to Gokudera's neck, Gokudera bending down a bit to make it easier for the Tenth. Gokudera gently bit on Tsuna's lower lip, getting a gasp from him and took the opportunity to dart his tongue in. Tsuna tilted his head as he swallowed Gokudera's tongue, his own brushing against the Storm's a few times, soft moans emitting from the Tenth's mouth. A yelp escaped Tsuna's mouth as Gokudera hoisted him up without breaking contanct. Tsuna wrapped his legs around Gokudera's waist to prevent himself from falling and the kiss became deeper. Tsuna laced his fingers around Gokudera's silver hair, tugging on it slightly with every surge of pleasure he was getting from the kiss. Finally, the two pulled for air, "Hayato," Tsuna managed to say in between pants.

"Sawada," Gokudera said before attacking Tsuna's neck. "Mmh... Hayato," Tsuna hitched when Gokudera sucked on his collar bone. Gokudera licked a wet trail up the Tenth's neck and bit his ear, earning a cute squeak from Tsuna. Then, Gokudera captured Tsuna's lips again in a short kiss and pulled away to look at Tsuna's flushed face. Tsuna stared back at Gokudera, "Why'd you stop?" he asked. Gokudera only smiled and enveloped his arms around Tsuna's waist, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Tease," Tsuna said and punched Gokudera's shoulder lightly as he pouted rather cutely at the Storm. Gokudera chuckled and leaned to Tsuna's ear, whispering, "Just wait 'till Christmas."

"We're going out for a walk, couz," Kenshin said as he walked towards the front door. "Be careful," Yamamoto said and waved at them until they vanished from sight. "Why the sudden need to walk?" Raiden asked as he looked down at his feet, watching them go through the cold temperature of winter. Kenshin shrugged, "I just suddenly wanted t-Ah!" he yelped as he slipped on a patch of ice, losing balance. Raiden attempted to catch Kenshin but the great pull of gravity dealt with Kenshin's weight made him fall as well. They both sat up and rubbed what hit the ground then looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed.

They helped each other up and held hands, looking down on the ground to guard themselves from sneaky slippery patches of ice. "Where exactly are we going?" Raiden asked. "I don't know, actually," Kenshin replied, scratching his head. "Oh well, as long as we know the way home," Raiden said and lifted his head up to look at their surroundings. He stopped his tracks, making Kenshin do the same, and looked at the almost empty park just across the street. "Wanna stay there instead?" he asked and looked at Kenshin. "Okay," Kenshin nodded and both walked towards the park.

Indeed, the park was almost deserted. The population was about as much as one hand, maybe even less. "It's perfect," Kenshin said and nudged Raiden with a smirk on his face. "Do you have a skill for finding quiet places or something?" he asked jokingly. Raiden only scratched his head, "Come on, let's walk," he said and they started to walk around.

It was a silent walk, the cemented path of the park glistened against the winter sun, and the park itself, waiting to be covered with a blanket of white snow. Then Kenshin popped the question, "Do you know what a blowjob is?" Raiden blinked at the question, not believing what his ears had just heard, "W-what?" he said. "Do you know what a blowjob is?" Kenshin asked again, in slower speed. Raiden looked away from Kenshin and blushed. "What would happen if I said I knew?" Raiden asked, trying as much to not get any redder. "Just say yes or no," Kenshin said sternly, his face dead serious. Raiden looked at Kenshin again, meeting his serious gaze and gulped, "Y-yes... I-I know w-what it is," he stammered and looked down, attempting to hide his blush.

"Wh...Why did you ask?" Raiden asked. "I walked in on my cousin...with Hibari," Kenshin replied in a soft tone. Raiden couldn't say anything that would make Kenshin feel any better, what was he to do? "What did... Yamamoto say?" Raiden asked in a cautious tone. "He didn't explain anything," Kenshin answered, his head hanging down. "Hibari?"

Kenshin chuckled, "He sounded like he wanted to teach me," he said. Raiden shuddered at the thought. "Was that why you wanted to walk?" Raiden asked. Kenshin nodded in reply. "Let's not dwell into it too much," Kenshin said, "Let's keep walking." Raiden nodded and pursed his lip to a thin line, "Right."

-fin-

* * *

Reviews please! :))

Thank you very much for the support :D


End file.
